


Knowing the Meaning of Stealth

by maryann234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Multi, Powerful Hermione Granger, Sassy, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Studying, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryann234/pseuds/maryann234
Summary: Hermione hears a damaging rumor regarding two Slytherins, and decides to help them out.





	Knowing the Meaning of Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Sorry for the long absence. I'm working through some personal problems, and have not been in the mood to write anything. 
> 
> This a scene from a bigger story. I'm please with how it turned out and wanted to share. 
> 
> Previously Hermione has come across Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini being intimate.  
> It turned her on immensely, but she was particularly affected by the tenderness she observed between the two. 
> 
> Witnessing their relationship, Hermione seeks clarification from Madam Pomfrey about same sex relationships in the wizarding world.  
> After learning that it could affect their futures if exposed, and knowing that rumors have been circulating to do just that, Hermione decides to take counter-measures.

After meditating for a good hour, she was focused on her work, and completely NOT thinking of the two Slytherins, until they slipped in the room.

Her instincts in low gear, she waited a good twenty seconds before disillusioning and putting up her privacy charms, including a ward on the door. This time however, she was met with a crying Malfoy while Zabini rubbed soothing circles on his back.

His sobs shook both men, and alarmed, Hermione watched them stagger towards her position at the back of the room. They crashed into the back wall and slide down it in a tumble of limbs.

Malfoy's face was blotchy, and Zabini's lips were thinned as well, as if he were only just holding on. A wave of sympathy washed over her as Malfoy clutched Zabini.

The Italian was rubbing circles with his right, while his left clutched Malfoy's right. She hadn't the slightest clue as to why they were so upset, but they had wiggled their way onto her soft side over the past couple weeks - not that they knew.

They looked like a pair of lost boys, pale and broken without a sense of direction.

After a minute or two, Hermione brazenly scooted closer to the pair, silencing her movements with a wiggle of the fingers. About three feet away she stopped, staring at the two with tenderness.

She hated to see anyone suffer, especially since it brought back her own bad memories.

After she moved closer she heard the change in his sobbing, the hitch as he slowly began to wind down.

Both men began to relax, their tense muscles edging bit by bit. Her fingers itched to comfort them, to run her hands through their soft hair, to touch the tic in Zabini's jaw, and sooth the furrow from Malfoy's brow.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. It could have been minutes or hours. All she did though was stare at them, trying to match her breathing with them, to indirectly calm them down without revealing herself. Quiet through meditation.

Finally they fell asleep, a light doze while clutching one another in a tight grip. Practically, Hermione stood, easing out her kinks before waving her wands to gather all of her stuff.

Stiffly, her legs painfully starting to wake, she went toward the door and undid the wards. Softly, with only a brief glance back she slipped out, closing the door softly as she did so.

 

At dinner that night Hermione absently played with some peas as she pondered what could have caused them to break down like that. His parents were in Azkaban true, but that was nothing new.

The family businesses, whatever they may be, were largely untouched by the Ministry, though they did pay hefty fines. Did someone they know in the school die?

Brow furrowed she ignored Ron complain, with his mouth full, about the lack of space for Quidditch. Suddenly Dean Thomas came over excitedly, his body tense.

“Hey have you heard?” The table went quiet. “Lucius Malfoy went mad during a conjugal visit. He killed his wife, left the room and ended up killing ten more Death Row prisoners.

At the end of the rampage he was cornered by some Dementors and Kissed on the spot.” Hermione snapped her gaze over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy usually sat. Almost the whole table was vacant.

“Blimey that stinks.” Ron said through a mouthful of potatoes. Harry had gone totally pale, his black hair making his green eyes pop. Ginny sat next to Neville, holding his hand as he went completely still. Luna breezed over, kissing Harry on the cheek lightly.

Hermione stood up and left the table. Now she knew, and she did not feel any better at all.

 

A week later was when the first rumor started, or at least the first one she heard. Right after Potions, when she stopped to gather her things, she heard two Ravenclaws gossip as they went past. Their words made her pale, her eyes go dark and luminous as anger soon took over.

Scrambling for her things, she went directly to the Hospital Ward.

Madam Pomfrey looked up as she entered, giving her a customary perusal before greeting the student with a smile.

“What can I do for you today Miss Granger?”

With a tight smile, Hermione found herself explaining. “I heard a rumor today, and I realized that I know next to nothing regarding, err, Wizarding sexual relations.” She went pink. “In the Muggle world, for example, two men or two women who are partners are generally accepted by society, But not a threesome or more. I know in the Wizarding world triads, while not common, are generally viewed favorably, but I have not heard of any err, same sex couples being held in a favorable light.”

Madam Pomfrey listened astutely, nodding here and there politely. After a moment of silence she finally nodded gravely.

“You have hit the point of the matter. Wizarding same sex couples are nearly non-existent. While a pair of middle aged persons may be accepted, generally young persons in such a union will be shunned and condemned. Pureblood values have always forbidden such conduct, and of course Pureblood culture has been heavily debated for so long no one is willing to relax such views. Over the past three hundred years there has been such a steady but sharp decline of magical population that it just isn't practical at all!”

Hermione bit her lip. “So if a couple were unveiled while in school...” Madam Pomfrey frowned.

“That would not be wise. Not only would they be shunned by their classmates, they would also be heavily condemned by the community at large. Being gay is generally treated the same as werewolves or half blood. They are heavily prejudiced against and would be hard pressed to find a job. Since most families have only one child in this day and age, that means effectively ending their line by choosing a same sex partner.” Hermione gasped, startled. She hadn't thought of that!

“On the other hand, if that couple were to find a third person to form a successful triad, they would be welcomed with open arms. It has been shown that every recorded triad has been started by a same sex couple seeking and agreeing on the third partner of the opposite sex.”

She flushed in anger and Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement. “I know it is not fair, but there it is. Triads are so hard to make, and so rare that any society lucky enough to have them would be foolish to turn them away.”

She paused thoughtfully. “We should have some books on the formation of Triads in the Restricted Section. It requires a lot of pre-set factors which are hard to influence, and a lot of it requires the magic of three people to be compatible. Go take a look, dear.”

“Thank you for your help Madam.”

They exchanged genuine smiles before parting ways.

 

The rumors continued to circle about potentially gay couples. Someone was taking care to emphasize Malfoy and Zabini and keep it going. Hermione ground her teeth and began to plot.  

It took her three weekends to read through material on Triads, discreetly, which was no easy feat, and nearly two hours of her day to set everything up. By the time the appointed time came around she was long situated in her place in the corner of the staged classroom.

She set up three desks into a triangle and carefully placed paper and quills side by side.

When she heard the first crowd coming up the hall she smiled to herself before starting to hum. Immediately the voices went quiet and the scuffles stopped. The cracked door inched open slowly, and she closed her eyes as she bent over a book, concentrating on her magical core.

It felt the beat of seven cores against it, two of them very familiar ones. Some fights die hard.

She followed them unconsciously, waiting for them to lean against the other wall. Idly she flipped a page, humming softly, waiting for the stars to arrive.

It didn't take long.

They were conversing softly as they entered, Zabini bending his head slightly to the side as he listened to Malfoy.

Suddenly they stopped when Hermione stood.

Hands on her hips she frowned at them severely. “ _Well._ It's about _time_ you got here. Get your arse's over here and quit _stalling_.” They had only a moment to gape before she flicked her wand three times.

Like water skis they slid over the floor, dragged by an invisible hand. They were dropped into the chairs facing the door and then magically swiveled around towards her, and away from the silent audience.

“Granger-” She flicked her wand again and while the door slammed, locked, and warded, she hexed them into silence. Their wands sailed into her hand, and the two men were silently bound to their seats, although their arms were free.

For a moment she stood before them, menacingly twisting her wand around her hands as she eyed them darkly. The glint in her eyes betrayed how much she enjoyed having the two males under her power, and unknowingly made her appear just a trifle more evil than normal.

Their faces were priceless.

Then she shifted into her familiar swotty persona, two hands on her hips as she stood bossily in front of them. “I have been waiting for _ten_ minutes. _Honestly_ . When we started these study sessions I thought we agreed to be _punctual.”_ She said in her best stuck up voice.  

Recovered slightly but unable to move, they both started what she assumed was a tirade of terrible comments, regardless of the silencing spell. They were angry, Malfoy's ear were turning pink and Zabini's eyes were dark and glittering.

Neither could move, bound to the chair as they were.

“Speaking of which, you two are in big trouble. When I approached you with the idea of this study session, one of my conditions was _discretion_. I _thought_ as Slytherins you would know what that means.” She jabbed a finger in their direction.

A tic formed in Malfoy's jaw and Blaise glared, obviously thinking of all the different kinds of revenge he could have on her person.

She changed the game, relaxing her stance slightly and bracing one hand on her hip as she arched a brow.

“Do you _know_ what I heard some _bint_ saying today in class?” There was a soft gasp, quickly hushed from the wall. It hadn’t gone unnoticed. Both males stilled, suddenly interested.

“They were talking about how the _great_ Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had been caught several times _sneaking_ off together in a clearly _suspicious_ and _intimate_ manner.” Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder, playing up the scene.

“Of course they weren't seen entering the common room until several _hours_ later.” She turned, both hands on her hips, and glared at them. “Then to to top it off, someone heard grunting and banging, coming from this room!” She said pointedly.  

Dawning comprehension came over their silent horrified faces, and she cut in immediately.

“Not a word! I _told_ you to be more careful _and,_ if your were going to _duel_ for your NEWTS, that you should go somewhere else; but no, you _had_ to use our study room. And” she began exasperatedly looking up at the ceiling, “One would think that two men with your prowess would have learned by now to use _Silencing_ charms.”

Her snobbish bossy tone hit a nerve, and she heard a small choked laugh from the corner. Immediately her head snapped toward the two males, deliberately mis-hearing it.

“It's not _funny_ ! Now we have a _major_ problem. Exams are _right_ around the corner, and our study group is going to be interrupted because of two _Slytherins_ who don't know the concept of _stealth_.”

Draco gave her the finger from behind the desk, a small unwilling smile forming as he began to piece together the whole charade. She rolled her eyes. Zabini was studying her form as if he had never seen her before.

She leaned forward on the desk, both hands flat on the table. “Now, by my calculation we have about six or seven problems still on our hands from last time.” Draco's eyes darted to the corner while he pointed to the paper and she nodded.

“Yes those. Professor Snape really is beastly when he resorts to hypothetical situations. Anyway, I hope I made myself clear. I expect you to clear up this situation _before_ our next session so that we can finally _study_.”

Archly she looked back and forth between them, a superior air about her.

“Now, I am going to fill my water canteen next door. Leave the door cracked please. When I come back we are doing a solid two hours of work. With _Silencing_ charms _._ Any questions?”

She smirked at them as, unseen to their audience, the two males made the same face with matching arched brows at her high manner. With saucy wink, she then turned on her heel. “Stay put, I will be right back!” She called out.

When she came back, she found both students dutifully writing out their answers. As she skirted around them however, they each followed her progress around their tables with brooding eyes. She fluffed her skirt a bit before settling down.

Closing her eyes for a minute she rolled her neck from side to side while counting the magical signatures. There were only two left. Wandlessly, silently, her hair pulled itself into an updo as her materials unpacked and arranged themselves.

She pointed her wand at the door where it was locked, the room silenced, and wards puts up.

After working for a half hour, Draco shoved a note at her.

**Un-silence Us. NOW.** She smirked back at him.

**Make me.**

Blaise impatiently took the paper back.

**How did you know?** Malfoy grabbed it and added, **Why do YOU care.**

She said nothing for a minute, looking back and forth between them. Should she tell them the truth?

Hermione looked down. No Way.

**I heard a rumor being spread. I don't care about your relationship preferences, but I also don't want to see two talented wizards shunned by society because someone wanted to expose them on a childish whim.**

Blaise grabbed the paper and wrote, **How** **did YOU find out.**  You was underlined three times.

She refused to look up at them, the image of the first time they wrestled still flitting through her mind.

**I came here to study and found the room already occupied.**

There, short and sweet.

Blaise peered at her, still slightly suspicious; Malfoy flushed catching the reference to his tears, then gave her an evil smirk. This close, there was also a slightly suggestive edge to it, something she hadn't really noticed before.

**You know, you were positively** **_Slytherin_ ** **a few minutes ago.**

Hermione playfully smacked his arm, smiling at him with relief. But she didn't un-silence them, and she sure as hell didn't unbind them until after she had left the room, leaving their wands on her chair.


End file.
